Love Note
by Cherry Blossom Petals12
Summary: A cute little one shot that I got the Idea from one of my friends. SasuSaku


**This is a story dedicated to my good friend Katie! She actually wrote a person she liked a love note and they like her back of course at first it said from your secret admier and I had to give it to him for her! Oh well. **

**This story goes to Katie my BFF (By the way I'm Ino in this story she's Sakura! and the guy she likes is Sasuke!)**

* * *

**Love Note**

"Sakura"Ino asked

"huh?"

"I think you should really give the guy you like a love note."Ino said

"Why he won't like me back!"Sakura said

"How do you know?"Ino said

"How do _you_ know?" Sakura said with empasis on the word you.

"I've got my reasons!"

"Really and what are those?"

"1. He's rejected every girl except you, me,Ten-Ten, and Hinata only because he thinks we all like different guys and of course it's true for all of us except 1 which is you! 2. I occasionly cacth him stealing glances at you during class3. When ever you get asked out by one of your fan girls he looks like he's about to kill all of them.4 When he talks to you your the only one who can get him to say more than 1 sentance that only has 5 reasons"

"1. That's just a couincidence2.I bet your'e just making that up 3.Maybe he's mad at all of them for some reason.4. Maybe it's just a couincidence. Now give me three reasons why you know I like him?"

"1. You told me.2 You blush whenever he's around you.3.You scowl at all his fan-girls4 Whenever he's around you always check how you look."

"Fine,but if I do send him a love note you are going to give it to him for me. Say it's from one of your friends and then give him a clue. Do not I repeat DO NOT tell him she has pink hair or green eyes! And I will sign it your secret admirer o.k.?"

"Yeah Yeah."

"See ya"

"See ya"

* * *

The next day at school

Sakura walked into the school building and right away got clobbered by her friends that Ino had told which consited of Ino, Ten-Ten,and Hinata.

"Let me see it Ino asked silently. Skara handed her a note and Ino let Hinata and Ten-Ten read it.

It said

_Dear Sasuke,_

_I like you a lot !_

_ I was just to scared to come out an tell you who I am so I signed this _

_Your __SECRET admier_

_P.S. I had one of my friends deliver this for you._

"Ino, you deliver it to him when we see him, but don't tell me when you do because I'll start blushing Madly o.k. Remember give him a clue no she has pink hair and green eyes say something like she's really smart and you could say that she's one of your BEST friends and find out how he feels about it" said Sakura while walking to her locker

When Sakura had her books in her arms and turned around no one was there.

"Uh oh!"

* * *

With Ino

"Hey Sasuke! Youv'e got another girl with a crush on you. Hmmm let me give you some cluses." Said Ino with Hinata, and Ten-Ten behind her snickering at a blushing Sakura Sasuke didn't notice Sakura just yet.

"She is one of my best freinds, she's smart she's got the color hair of a Cherry Blossom and Emerald eyes"

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was now banging her head on the locker(and still blushing) , because she heard EVERY word.

Sasuke just walked away from Ino.

* * *

With Sasuke and Sakura

"Sakura"

"Huh" She said and quickly turned around and blushed.

"Stop doing that your loseng brain cells"

"Sorry"

Sakura glanced over at the clock nervous.

"Oh well look at the tme I've got to get to class."

A hand on her wrist stopped her

"Sakura would you like to ... go out with me for dinner one night?"Sasuke asked

"Yes" she said tackling him to the ground and hugging him.

She giggled as she got off of him and appoliggized quickly

Sasuke's and Sakura's Fan -girls who were all waiting with flowers began to walk away with their head doown of course a few of them stayed and begged them to brake up. They never did and got married a few years later and had 5 children who all had ethier green or onyx eyes and black or pink hair.

They were all prodigies too and their kids and Naruto's and Hinata's kids fought a lot and Neji and Ten-Ten's kids were there rivals

* * *

**The last part about marrige and kids didn't really happen. Well please review!**


End file.
